Rugrats in Japan: Training and Betrayal!
by Nebula250
Summary: Tommy, Phil, Kimi, and Sanyo receive martial arts training by their respective masters. Chuckie goes off to find a cure for Angelica's poisoning. Meanwhile, two familiar friends of Sanyo unexpectedly returned safe and sound, but why did they escape Mudana's 'crutches' so easily?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue Part 1: Sasuke's Story!

(Theme for the story: The World That Was Transparent! (Performed by Hata Motohiro!))

"It's been a while since I've seen you, baby sister." Sasuke Watanabe said to Kimi Finster.

Kimi, Chuckie, Yuurikage, and Sasuke were in the ninja bedroom where a poisoned Angelica was lying in bed in the Chihiro Daycare Center.

"How can you be Kimi's brother if she doesn't even know you?" Chuckie asked skeptically.

Sasuke looked down in sadness.

"I never got a chance to meet her, once my mommy, Kira Watanabe, gave birth to her." Sasuke told Chuckie sadly. "I was too busy preparing myself for Mudana's conquest of this daycare center."

"How did you know about Mudana taking over this daycare center?" Kimi asked.

Sasuke looked at Kimi. "To answer that, let me tell you a story." He said. "Long ago when Mommy was pregnant with you, Our daddy, Hiro Watanabe, made a deal with a man named Masuyo Reikokuna."

Chuckie and Kimi gasped.

"But Masuyo is Mudana's daddy and he's a bad guy." Chuckie said, shocked.

Sasuke nodded sadly.

"Did... Did our daddy know that Masuyo was a bad guy?" Kimi asked, hoping that Sasuke would say no.

However... Sasuke had tears flowing down from his eyes.

"He did." He said sadly.

Chuckie and Kimi looked at each other, dumbfounded at this.

"What kind of deals did Kimi's other daddy make with Masuyo?" Chuckie asked.

"I was afraid you would ask." Sasuke said. "When Mommy was pregnant with Kimi, Masuyo sent his thugs to kill our grandma and grandpa. Masuyo told our daddy that unless our daddy told him where the home of our closest friends, the Yami family, was at and unless our daddy would join him in killing them, he would kill Kimi, me, and our Mommy."

Kimi gasped at this. "Masuyo really did that?" she asked.

Sasuke nodded. Yuurikage clenched her fist in fury.

"Surely Daddy wouldn't do that." Kimi said sadly.

"I'm afraid he had to." Sasuke said grimly. "Or else you would have died before you were even born."

Kimi looked down sadly.

"So what happened after that?" Chuckie asked.

"I'll tell you what happened." Yuurikage cut in angrily. "He went to the Yami family's house with Masuyo and he just stood there and watched as Masuyo threatened two of the Yamis and shot two of them, leaving their daughter sad and with her sensei as the only family she has left."

Chuckie and Kimi were stunned at this.

"How do you know that?" Chuckie asked.

Yuurikage's fists were trembling with rage. "Because the Yamis were my **parents**. My full name is Yuurikage Yami." She cried angrily.

"Wow!" Kimi exclaimed.

Yuurikage looked at Sasuke with tears flowing from her angry eyes. "I know that ratting us out was for the good of you, your sister, and your mommy, but I just wish he would have found another way, then my parents would still be alive." She panted.

"I know." Sasuke said, looking down sadly.

Yuurikage's anger turned to sadness. She closed her eyes and cried. "And it's not just my parents." She sobbed. She turned around and looked at Angelica, who was lying unconscious on one of the beds, and she went to her. "I'm about to lose my comrade, too."

Kimi and Chuckie looked at Angelica sadly. They then looked at Sasuke.

"So what happened after Masuyo killed Yuurikage's mommy and daddy?" Kimi asked.

Sasuke sighed. "Since Masuyo also threatened to kill you, me, and Mommy if Daddy keeps his reasons for betraying the Yami family a secret, Daddy has been ostracized by Japanese strangers everywhere."

"Ostracized?" Chuckie asked.

"It means that our daddy was refused to be included as a friend to those Japanese." Sasuke said.

"That's bad, having no friends." Kimi said.

"Since then, things have gotten for the worst." Sasuke said grimly. "First, this woman named Coco Labouche comes and convinces Mommy to work for her after Mommy divorced Daddy, days before you were born. Second, said woman takes away you and Mommy from me and Daddy, saying, she doesn't need hated pariahs working for her. I didn't have a chance to see you before you got to Paris, and that's why you don't know me, Kimi."

"And finally, my daddy gets placed on probation, whatever that means, to atone, or make up, for his misdeed."

"Oh no!" Chuckie exclaimed sadly.

Sasuke smiled. "Ahhh, but things slowly started to get better for me. Yuurikage decided to invite me into her ninja army for me to restore honor to our family." He happily looked at Chuckie. "And Chuckie, I've heard from Mommy that Coco lost her job after trying to marry your daddy."

Chuckie giggled. "That's right." He said.

"Well, I've heard from Mommy that she has married your daddy and they are living happily together with you and Kimi." Sasuke said happily. "And I'm sure you make a wonderful older brother to my sister."

Chuckie blushed.

Sasuke looked at Kimi. "And the best part is still to come, younger sister. By the time you will turn 2 years old, my daddy will be free of his probation and everything will be back to normal for our family."

Kimi smiled. "That's wonderful." She said.

Sasuke nodded.

"Well, everything makes sense, now." Chuckie said, smiling. He looked at Sasuke. "Now that you have explained everything to us, now would be a good time to teach Kimi ninjutsu."

"Of course." Sasuke said. "I would be glad to, especially since our sister doesn't want to be weak and helpless."

Kimi nodded.

Sasuke gestured to Angelica. "And Chuckie-San, If you want Angelica to live, then I would suggest you go ahead and find that cure for her poisoning, while I train Kimi."

Chuckie giggled. "You can count on me."

Sasuke smirked. "Can I? I heard from Mommy that you are scared and timid from time to time."

Chuckie's smile disappeared. "Well, yeah. But-"

"And Tsuruhime called you a coward for that reason." Sasuke giggled.

Chuckie clenched his fists in annoyance. "Tsuruhime." He muttered.

Sasuke laughed and laid his hand on Chuckie's shoulder. "But I'm sure you will do fine with that loyalty to those who depend on you." Sasuke said.

Chuckie looked at Sasuke. "Does this mean you believe in me?"

"Yes." Sasuke nodded.

Chuckie smiled.

Kimi and Sasuke began walking out of the bedroom.

"Be prepared, younger sister." Sasuke said, grinning. "For I am about to train you in the world of ninjutsu."

As Chuckie watched Kimi leave, he looked at Yuurikage, who, on the bed, sadly looked at Angelica, unsure if she will live or not. Chuckie smiled, went to Yuurikage, and put his hand on her head.

Yuurikage looked at Chuckie and smiled sadly. "Chuckie." She said.

"Don't worry, Yuurikage." Chuckie said. "I'll do whatever it takes to find that cure for Angelica. and when I do, I guarantee that you won't lose her."

Yuurikage had tears of joy coming from her eyes and she hugged Chuckie. "Thank you." she said happily.

Chuckie's smile deepened and he closed his eyes. _"I won't let this happen to Angelica, especially after what she did for me when I was a year old._ "

Author's note: I decided to renew the story of Kimi's biological brother, because having separate training stories won't work for me. I also decided that each story arc of 'Rugrats in Japan' should each have a theme song. The Beginning Arc's theme is "Zeal" from One Piece Film Z. The Chihiro Arc theme is the Bruce Faulconer theme of Dragon Ball Z. The Rescue Arc's theme is "Youth's Rhapsody" (Performed by 'Sambomaster'). The Showdown Arc's theme is 'Sign' (Performed by 'Flow'). And this arc's theme is 'The World That Was Transparent! (Performed by Hata Motohiro!). The main theme for the 'Rugrats in Japan' stories is 'Ikari wo Kure Yo' (Performed by Glim Spanky). Can you check out these songs and let me know what you think, please? The songs are Japanese, so don't be surprised if you don't understand what the singers are saying. I picked Japanese songs, because I feel like giving these stories an anime vibe.


	2. Prologue part 2: Akiyama's Story

Prologue Part 2: Akiyama's Story and the Beginning of Training!

Tommy Pickles was in the training room with a bamboo sword in his hand and a samurai armor on with Soyami Senshi, his arms still broken, Susie Carmichael, her body still battered and casted, and Yui Nakano, Tommy's mentor.

"Is this where I will train, Yui?" Tommy asked.

Yui nodded.

Soyami began to think about this. His former comrade, Akiyama Tokugawa, was an exceptional samurai who followed bushido all the way. Granted, Mudana took advantage of that and made Akiyama promise to serve her once he lost the duel with her. Akiyama's dedication to Bushido and his personal honor was what caused him to betray everyone he once considered a friend. There was no way he would risk Tommy to end up like him.

"Before you and Yui begin, Tommy, I just want to remind you that even though Yui said that there are consequences for breaking the rules of bushido and committing acts of dishonor, try not to take the honor and rules thing too far." Soyami said, smiling nervously. "It's what caused Akiyama Tokugawa to abandon us for Mudana."

Yui looked at Soyami. "Technically, Akiyama didn't abandon us." She said. "He was just doing what a samurai would do: follow bushido."

Soyami scoffed at her remark.

"What do you mean by that, Soyami?" Susie asked.

Soyami sighed. "Let Yui and me tell you and Tommy a story." He said. He looked at Tommy and Susie. "It all started on Akiyama's third birthday. His dad got him to take a Kenjutsu class with me and Yui, when _we_ were once three year olds." Soyami chuckled. "And let me tell ya: Akiyama, Yui, and I were the best students in our class."

"That sounds wonderful" Tommy said happily.

"Yes." Soyami laughed. "And the three of us sparred with each other and practiced our swordsmanship skills in this very building."

Tommy's smile disappeared. "Was that before Mudana became the empress of this place?" He asked.

Soyami's smile faded instantly and he sighed. "Yes." He said. "And by the time Mudana invaded this place with the help of her fellow bullies and her daddy's thugs, Akiyama, Yui, and I decided to teach Mudana a lesson."

Susie frowned. "And I guess it's safe to say that one of you decided to be a traitor." she said.

Soyami nodded.

"By the time we confronted Mudana about what she was doing, she turned her attention to Akiyama's weapon." Yui said.

"His weapon?" Tommy and Susie asked at the same time.

Yui nodded. "It's a treasured family weapon: a sword by the name of 'Hibiki'." She said. "Hibiki is a sword used by every generation of kids from Akiyama's clan. A kid is only entitled to use this sword if said kid always follows Bushido. If for any reason that kid breaks that code of the warrior, the kid no longer has the right or privilege of wielding the sword."

"So if you disobey Bushido, you don't get to use the sword?" Tommy asked.

"That's right." Yui said. "And since Mudana doesn't have any honor to begin with, she isn't worthy of wielding Hibiki."

"Did Mudana want Hibiki in the first place?" Susie asked, curious.

"Yes." Soyami said. "Legend has it, that one who gains the sword will achieve ultimate swordsmanship, which involves legendary sword techniques that exist only in myths."

"Techniques such as the ability to blow people off their feet with one attack or engulf the blade of Hibiki with flames." Yui said.

"Wow!" Tommy exclaimed

"I've never heard of a sword that powerful." Susie said. "No wonder Mudana wants the sword."

Soyami and Yui nodded.

"We thought that with the sword on our side, Mudana would lose." Yui said grimly, before she took out a tape recorder.

"However, Mudana showed us a message from Akiyama's daddy on a tape recorder that Akiyama's daddy and mommy are now spies for Mudana's daddy, Masuyo." Soyami said. "Then, Mudana challenged Akiyama to a duel. Akiyama accepted the challenge before Mudana told him the conditions of the duel."

"What were the conditions?" Susie asked.

"We found out the conditions after... Akiyama lost the duel." Yui said with tears in her eyes.

Susie and Tommy gasped.

"We saw Akiyama return to us and we were overjoyed at first." Soyami said, his voice breaking. "But... he attacked us with Mudana's army helping him. He told us that he lost the duel with Mudana and has agreed to serve her like the rules of the duel said."

"That's bad." Tommy said saddened.

Yui nodded in depression. "I understand that he is honor-bound to follow Mudana, so I should respect his decision."

"Well _I_ don't." Soyami said sadly. He looked at Tommy. "Tommy, the consequences for breaking the code of the samurai are that you will be a ronin, a masterless samurai, and that you will be forever disgraced."

"That's horrible." Tommy said.

"Of course." Soyami said sadly. "But the way I see it, being a ronin is not as bad as betraying your comrades and abandoning them for evil. All Akiyama had to do was abandon his personal honor and remain loyal to his friends. His family would have wanted that. Instead he decided to have his honor replace his friends as the value that matters most." Soyami started crying.

Tommy and Susie looked at each other with sad faces.

"Listen, Tommy." Yui said. "I will make sure you have what it takes to beat Akiyama and reclaim your brother."

Tommy smiled. "I'll do anything you say, Yui."

Yui smiled. "Good. And if Akiyama loses the duel with you, claim something else from him." She said.


	3. Training

Chapter 1: Training!

A week has passed since babies Tommy, Phil, Kimi, and Sanyo started their training under their respective mentors. They showed major progress so far.

Tommy sparred with 4 year old Yui Nakano with the two of them using bamboo swords against each other with Soyami watching and smiling at the progress Tommy made. Yui and Tommy's swords locked with each other with Yui gaining the upper hand.

"How can you expect to defeat Akiyama if you can't beat a Swordswoman like me?" Yui asked smugly to Tommy.

Tommy smirked and broke the lock, much to Yui's pleasure. "I was just holding back." Tommy remarked.

Yui and Tommy finished their sparring, withdrew their bamboo swords, and bowed their heads to each other.

"You've learned much, young infant." Yui said.

Tommy nodded. "Thanks to your teachings, I think I'm ready to battle Akiyama and save Dil." He said happily.

Yui giggled.

Soyami, meanwhile, was wondering about Susie. Ever since Susie lost to Mudana and her wounds have healed up, she resolved to combine her samurai training with her capoeira skills as a means of training even harder to prepare herself to face her in battle. Of course Soyami and Yui allowed this, because two aces in the hole are better than one, they believe.

" _I wonder if Susie is doing okay._ " Soyami thought worryingly.

Meanwhile...

"HIIIYAAH!"

Susie practiced her capoeira moves against many of the straw statues she put up in the training room while hitting them with her bamboo sword. Susie panted as she looked at the remaining statues still standing. images of Mudana appeared in Susie's mind as she looked at the statues. She gritted her teeth in fury as she did several armada and escorpiao kicks against the statues and hit them with her sword. After she finished with her self-training, she breathed heavily. The pain of having lost to Mudana was too much for her. Because of her failure, one of her friends was going to die. She could have won if it wasn't for that spandex that turned her into the giant snake robot. She needed to find a way to counter the Doku Hebi's attacks.

" _I swear I'll beat you, Mudana._ " Susie thought, furious. " _And you will never ever harm those close to me again."_

Meanwhile, in the darkened area of Yuurikage's base, Sasuke Watanabe, Kimi Finster's biological brother, just stood there on the pedestal, keeping his guard up and waiting for his sparring partner to strike. Suddenly, when he least expected it, Kimi appeared above him and locked her legs around his neck, choking him a bit. She applied her weight as she leaned backwards and tried to get Sasuke to fall. Fortunately, Sasuke kept his balance. Kimi let go of Sasuke and lept to the floor.

Sasuke laughed and clapped his hands in applause at his biological sister's performance.

"Younger sister, you make me proud." Sasuke said happily.

Kimi smiled. Then she wondered something.

"I wonder when my other brother is coming back with the cure for Angelica?" Kimi asked.

"Don't worry, Kimi. Chuckie may be scared, but he gets the job done." Sasuke assured her.

Speaking of Chuckie, he and Tafuyumi Torameiyo were fighting against Mudana's moaning undead samurai, using their karate moves and grabbing the samurai's clay hearts and squishing them, melting the samurai.

Speaking of Angelica, she was laying on a bed in the bedroom of Yuurikage's base, slowly dying as the poison was slowly taking effect in her.

Meanwhile, Sanyo Torameiyo was aiming his bow and arrow at the target in the kyudo training room with Jimmy DeVille watching him. Then he shot the arrow at the center of the target.

"Bullseye! And _what_ a bullseye!" Jimmy said proudly.

Sanyo blushed.

At the sumo wrestling arena, Lil was sitting with her's and Phil's pet toad, Benny, feeding Benny the pet food that Betty DeVille gave Phil to feed Benny, while Lil watched Phil begin his sumo wrestling spar with Yousuke.

Yousuke and Phil , in their sumo wrestling mawasahi uniforms, stood with their right fists on the ground. Then, when the referee gave the signal,...

They ran at each other and grabbed each other at the waists. Phil growled and tried to push Yousuke out of the ring.


	4. Spies!

Chapter 2: Spies!

Phil and Yousuke tried to push each other out of the ring with great effort.

"Your strength has gone up since we started." Yousuke smugly commented to Phil. "I guess all that meat and veggies you have eaten have boosted your power."

Phil smirked. "I'd rather not have eaten those veggies, but since I realized that those mushed peas I have eaten once were veggies, I decided eating veggies wouldn't hurt." He said.

Yousuke started to gain the upper hand when he started to push Phil towards the end of the ring. Phil gasped at this.

"The thing is that unlike you, my mommy and daddy have only been feeding me meat and veggies since I was born." Yousuke pointed out. Although since he didn't have and teeth yet, he only had mushed veggies and shredded meat since he was born. "You, on the 'upper' hand, have only had them for a week."

Lil worried at what she saw. Her brother was losing. She wanted to support him any way she could.

"You can do it, Phillip!" Lil cheered. "You've been training for this. You can beat him!"

Phil did his best to try to push Yousuke back, but Yousuke just kept resisting. Yousuke was almost to victory. What should Phil do? He may have learned all the techniques, but Yousuke was still stronger than him... Or was he.

" _I gots an idea._ " Phil thought happily.

If Phil can't push Yousuke out of the ring, then, he will have to _throw_ him out.

Suddenly, Phil pushed himself away from Yousuke. He was standing near the edge of the ring.

"Try to beat me now" Phil said, crouching.

"If you insist." Yousuke said, giving a wide smile.

"I can't look." Lil panicked, covering her eyes.

Yousuke ran towards Phil, attempting to give him one final push out of the ring, but when he was about to finish Phil,... Phil immediately grabbed Yousuke's Mawashi with both his hands, lifted Yousuke with all his strength, and immediately threw him out of the ring onto the floor.

Lil uncovered her eyes and gasped and smiled at what was in front of her. Phil won.

"Yay Phillip!" Lil cheered, clapping her hands.

Phil looked at Lil and Benny and bowed before them.

Yousuke got up and looked in astonishment and pride at Phil. Phil had actually beaten him.

"You did well." Yousuke said proudly. "You managed to make the odds come in your favor."

Phil smiled. "I have you and your training to thank for that." He said. "Of course there is more than one way to win a sumo match."

Yousuke nodded.

Meanwhile, Chuckie and Tafuyumi finished their fight with the remaining undead samurai. They were standing near the melted remains of those warriors with melted clay and robot parts in their hands, which remained of the hearts from the warriors' chests.

"Shouldn't Tommy deal with those samurai?" Chuckie asked. "After all, if Akiyama created them and Tommy is after Akiyama, shouldn't Tommy fight them?"

"You forget that Akiyama is a samurai and that he has challenged Tommy to a duel of honor." Tafuyumi pointed out. "It wouldn't be honorable for Tommy to have to face those warriors when he has a duel coming up."

Chuckie nodded. "Good point." He said. "But we should instead fight the enemy ninjas that know where the cure for Angelica's poisoning is at instead of fighting _these_ guys."

Tafuyumi nodded. "But rescuing people in the most desperate need in front of us comes first and foremost. You know that." She said, pointing to her left.

Chuckie looked to where Tafuyumi was pointing at. And what he saw was a cage holding a brunette with five pigtails, and in a police costume that can only fit a baby. She had a look of worry and sadness in her eyes.

"Right now, Chuckie, saving that girl is our top priority." Tafuyumi said.

Chuckie nodded.

Chuckie and Tafuyumi went towards the brunette baby girl and Tafuyumi reached into her top knot on her head and pulled out a hair clip. Then, she inserted the hair clip into the lock of the cage and after unlocking the cage, she opened it.

"T-Thank you!" the brunette girl cried as she ran towards Tafuyumi and hugged her.

Tafuyumi smiled and hugged the girl back.

Chuckie smiled, too.

"Are you Sanyo's big sister?" the brunette asked, looking up at Tafuyumi.

"Yes." Tafuyumi answered. "And how do you know my brother?"

The brunette smiled. "Sanyo is my friend. We are a part of a police force that delivers justice to bad babies at the Sakura Day-Care Center."

Tafuyumi's smile widened. "Then you must be Ami." She said. "My baby brother told me everything about you and what a great friend you are."

"Mm-hmm!" Ami nodded. "Sanyo told me everything about you. He says you are an excellent older sister and that you sre his guardian angel."

"It's sort of my responsibility to Sanyo." Taruyumi said.

Chuckie walked towards the brunette. "Hi. My name is Chuckie." He said, smiling.

Ami looked at Chuckie, let go of Tafuyumi, went over to Chuckie, and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Chuckie-san." she said. "Is your friend's name Tommy Pickles?"

"Yeah. It is." Chuckie said, smiling widely. "Did Tommy tell you everything about me?"

"Only that you are a very reliable friend." Ami answered.

Chuckie's smile faded. "Ami..." He said. "Who locked you up and left you like this?"

Ami's smile faded. Then her expression slowly turned to anger. "It was..."

Meanwhile...

"Zeehahahahahaha!" Mudana laughed as she sat on her throne in her palace. she faced two baby silhouettes that were standing in front of her. "You people are trustworthy to the resistance. In fact, you are trusted by a naive young baby brother of my archenemy." She spoke in Japanese. "Only you and the other spy I have planted in the resistance can help us destroy our enemies from the inside out."


	5. The Location of the Cure!

Chapter 3: The Location of the Cure!

In Mudana's palace at the throne room, two silhouetted figures were bowed before Mudana as she sat on her throne.

"What is it that you wish of us to do?" One figure asked Mudana in Japanese.

Mudana chuckled. "Simply this." She answered in Japanese. She pointed at the figure at her right. "I want _you_ to find a way to get my baby sister Tifokana out of that poopy diaper of a prison, without arousing any suspicion from the Torameiyo siblings' comrades."

Then she pointed at the figure to her left. "And I want _you_ to find the location of Yuurikage's and Tafuyumi's secret hideouts by any means necessary, whether it would be trickery or sneakiness. And while you two are at it, find out what the resistance's flaws and weaknesses are, simply by asking the members of that resistance, while my other spy tries to sneak Angelica out of Yuurikage's hideout."

"Hai!" The two figures answered.

"We will do anything for you after what you offered us." the figure on the left said.

The figures rose and ran off, leaving Mudana to take the time to happily relax, knowing everything would be taken care of and the resistance would fall before her.

Meanwhile, Max Billton, Mashimi Senshi, Mudana's sisters: Yamina and Yatmirai, the McNulty brothers, Megan, and Big Binky were eating lunch inside the dining hall of Mudana's palace, and discussing Mudana's three spies she was sending into the resistance.

"It's only a matter of time until Mudana breaks her promise to protect her spies and they get double-crossed." Max said happily. "It would be hillarious if she did."

"Well, don't get your hopes up." Yamina said. "Mudana _never_ breaks her promises to _anybody_."

"Hai." Yatmirai said. "She once promised us sisters of hers that we would live the good life if we helped her take over this daycare center. And she _kept_ that promise to us."

Max laughed. "That's only because you are her family and family members don't turn their backs on each other. You never know when Mudana might betray her underlings."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Timmy McNulty said. "She seems like an honest girl for an evil one."

Meanwhile, in the basement of the daycare center, Anthony Collins, Angelica's cousin from her mom's side of the family, was tied to a chair with Akiyama Tokugawa and Josh watching him.

"If you really hate Angelica so much like I do, then release me, so we can take her out." Anthony demanded angrily.

"Sorry, Anthony." Josh said. "Following our boss's orders comes first and her orders are for me to have you tied up, unless you are willing to give her the cure for her poisoning."

"Arrgh!" Anthony exclaimed frustratingly. "Why does Mudana still want Angelica of all people to rejoin her after she backstabbed her?"

"Because Angelica is a bully like us." Josh said simply. "And if you give her the cure, and if we convince her how sorry we are, maybe she will join us again."

" _Maybe_ is is not even close." Anthony snapped. "As long as I've known Angelica, she won't stand people worse than her."

Meanwhile, from the stairway that lead down to the basement, Hikarimaru, one of Tafuyumi's friends, spied on Anthony, Akiyama, and Josh while they were having their conversation.

Meanwhile, Tafuyumi and Chuckie have just listened to Ami's story and were surprised at this. Tafuyumi clenched her fists in anger.

"So they betrayed my little brother by agreeing to serve Mudana?" Tafuyumi asked angrily.

Ami nodded.

"Then, we gots to warn everybody about this." Chuckie said.

"Actually, Chuckie, we can't." Tafuyumi said.

"What!?" Chuckie asked, surprised. "Why not me?"

Tafuyumi faced Chuckie. "Because you made a promise to Tommy that you will have the cure for Angelica's poisoning, by the time you come back." she said firmly. "And as a bigger kid, it is my responsibility to look after you like I promised my mommy."

"But how are we supposed to save the resistance from those spies?" Chuckie asked, worryingly.

"Don't worry about Chuckie-san." Hanamaru's voice was heard. Hanamaru and her sister, Tsuruhime, ran towards Tafuyumi. "We'll look after him and help him get the cure. I just got a phone call from Hikarimaru that he overheard the enemy saying that Anthony Collins has the cure. Anthony is in the basement of this daycare center."

Tafuyumi looked at Hanamaru. "The basement! Of course!" Tafuyumi exclaimed. "That's the last place we would suspect that the enemy would hide."

Chuckie gasped. " _Anthony_ has the cure?

Tsuruhime nodded. "But it is unlikely that he will simply give the cure to us." She said.


	6. Tommy's Departure!

Chapter 4: Tommy's Departure and the resolve to protect!

"I'll go ahead and take Ami to Yuurikage's base and we can warn everyone about the people who betrayed my brother for Mudana." Tafuyumi said to Hanamaru. "You and Tsuruhime look after Chuckie and help him find the cure for Angelica."

"Hai!" Hanamaru said, bowing her head to Tafuyumi. Then she gave a stern look to her sister. "And you can keep your comments about Chuckie's so-called cowardice to yourself, younger sister."

"Hai!" Tsuruhime sighed.

Chuckie smiled at this.

Tafuyumi smiled at Chuckie. "Be careful out there, Chuckie-san." she said as she left.

"I will." Chuckie called out to Tafuyumi.

Meanwhile, baby Tommy Pickles was leaving the samurai temple to find baby Dil Pickles. He had already said goodbye to his friends as he went to Yuurikage's and Tafuyumi's bases. Yui Nakano was with him on his quest, because it was a big kid's responsibility to look after their youngers in the resistance of the Chihiro Daycare Center.

"I hope Akiyama is ready to lose in our duel." Tommy said, determined.

"It's nice to know that you have friends who support you in this time." Yui said, smiling.

Tommy sighed. "I remember when they didn't support me when we were lost in the forest that one time when Phil and Lil wanted to get Dil back to the 'hopsicle'."

Yui nodded. "You once told me about that." She said. Then she wondered about something. "I hope your friends have something _they_ want to protect.

Tommy did some thinking. "Well, Phil and Lil talked to me about how much they love their pet toad, Benny, and it sounds to me like they want to protect him from bad guys." He said. And Chuckie 'toldid' me that even though Angelica may be a bully, she has been there for him when he needed her. He even 'toldid' me that she did something nice for him that he will never forget. Kimi says that now that she knows that she has another brother, she wants to be there for him. And I know that Angelica has saved Chuckie and Lil once and she also saved Tafuyumi's little brother, even if she got poisoned doing so, so that tells me that she loves us and wants to protect us. And finally, there is Susie. She is very loving towards us and will do anything for us." Tommy smiled. And after Angelica's poisoning, she began training herself to become even stronger so she won't let anyone else suffer."

"It's obvious that Susie is willing to do anything to protect others." Yui said. "But what are your other friends willing to do to protect what they love?"

"Well, I remember talking to Phil, Lil, and Susie before you and I left." Tommy said. "And they said they want to do some serious battle training."

"What kind of battle training?" Yui asked.

Meanwhile, baby Lil DeVille was surrounded by Yuurikage and the very best of her ninjas, including Sasuke Watanabe, who were about to attack her at any minute. Jimmy DeVille was watching happily with Sanyo.

"So, what ninjas did your sister want to have a match with?" Sanyo asked.

Jimmy laughed. "Only the best ninjas there are in Yuurikage's group." he said.

"So you think you can have a match with us alone?" Yuurikage asked Lil, smirking. "I understand that you had several sparring sessions with your karateka friends during the week and you want to improve yourself, but this is going a little too far."

Lil smiled. "If I want to protect Benny, then I'll have to become the strongest martial artist ever. So give me everything you've got. I'm not scared." She said.

YOU GO, COUSIN LIL!" Jimmy cheered.

"You _should_ be." Yuurikage said. "You don't stand a chance against us." She signaled the ninjas to attack. "BEGIN!"

The ninjas started charging at Lil from all directions.

"There is no way Lil-san will win this." Sanyo said worryingly.

By the time two of the ninjas were close enough to attack her, Lil scissors punched them. By the time more ninjas attacked Lil, she blocked the attacks and gave them attacks like backhanded punches, elbow strikes, side kicks, and Judo throws at the other ninjas. She ran at the other ninjas charging at her and she fought them, without knowing that the ninjas she attacked earlier were coming at her. Danger sense was felt by Lil and she turned around and attacked them again, only for the other baby ninjas to surprise attack her.

POW!

"GAAH!" Lil cried.

They kicked her in the back. Lil angrily did a spin kick at the surprise attacking ninjas, knocking them down. Then, one of the ninjas wrapped her arm around Lil's throat, choking her. Lil elbowed the ninja girl, forcing the ninja to let go of Lil. Then, the ninjas punched her in the face and kicked her in the gut. She might have faced Tifokana and her pals, but they were beginners to what Lil was fighting.

Meanwhile, Phil DeVille was sumo wrestling Yousuke again. They grabbed each other, attempting to push each other out of the ring.

"I won't be using the same method I used the first time I won." Phil said.

"That would make it easier for me to beat you." Yousuke chuckled.

Phil smirked, grabbed Yousuke by his mawashi, and grunted as he began to lift Yousuke with all his strength, much to Yousuke's surprise, and threw him on his back, ending the round with Phil as the victor.

"I don't think so." Phil said, smiling.

Meanwhile, in the forest area of the Chihiro Daycare Center, Susie Carmichael, in her samurai armor, was surrounded by hundreds of Akiyama's undead samurai. Soyami Senshi was dumbfounded at this.

"Susie, are you _insane_?" Soyami cried fearfully. "You will get yourself captured by those things."

"I gotta face them to become stronger." Susie explained. "I failed to defeat Mudana once, and that resulted in Angelica's poisoning."

Susie got ready as the undead sanurai ran at her.

"Susie, let me help you!" Soyami cried.

Just when the Samurai were about to attack her, Susie slashed the samurai around her in a circle, cutting their hearts and melting them into clay. More samurai came at her and Susie started slicing them in the chests.


	7. Perseverance

Chapter 5: Perseverance!

Lil DeVille continued to fight Yuurikage's ninjas with her karate skills. She managed to knock down many of the ninjas, but the other ninjas successfully attacked her when she wasn't looking. She panted heavilly, tired from fighting. Yuurikage saw her opportunity and charged at Lil, the ninjas getting out of Yuurikage's way. Yuurikage went towards Lil and, with all her strength, punched Lil so hard in the gut, she collapsed to the floor, writhing in pain.

Meanwhile, Phil DeVille tried to push Yousuke out of the ring in another sumo match. Surprisingly, Yousuke grabbed Phil by his mawashi and be lifted him with all his strength. Then, Yousuke threw him on his back, winning the match. Yousuke grinned.

"I can do more than just push people." Yousuke said, giving a wide smile.

Phil was shocked at this. "I demand a rematch." he said.

"Okay." Yousuke shrugged.

Meanwhile, Susie Carmichael was using her sword attacks against the undead samurai, resulting in their melting. Soyami watched in surprise.

" _I don't believe this._ " Soyami thought to himself. " _She's actually winning._ "

"If you think she's got this, then you obviously haven't seen what my army is made of." A familiar voice said from behind him.

Soyami was stunned at the voice he heard. He slowly turned around and saw his former comrade and friend, Akiyama Tokugawa, behind him.

"It's been a while, my friend." Akiyama said calmly.

"AKIYAMA!" Soyami shouted as he unsheathed his sword and tried to attack Akiyama.

"No you don't!" Anthony Collins shouted as he used his sword to block Soyami's attack.

Susie looked upward a few steps and gasped when she saw Akiyama and Anthony. But she couldn't do anything about it, since there were so many of Akiyama's samurai surrounding her.

Tommy Pickles and Yui Nakano arrived to see Susie fighting many of Akiyama's undead samurai.

"Susie!" Tommy cried.

Susie looked up to see Tommy.

"Tommy!" Susie cried.

"Hello, Tommy." Akiyama said to Tommy.

Tommy looked at Akiyama and scowled at him.

"Where. is. DILLY?" Tommy asked, yelling out the last part.

Akiyama smiled. "In the room where all my samurai are being controlled."

"HEY! ANTHONY!" Chuckie's angry voice was heard.

Anthony and Soyami looked to the right and broked their sword lock to see Chuckie, Hanamaru, and Tsuruhime standing in between two trees.

"What are _you_ doing here, Finster?" Anthony asked.

Chuckie balled his fists and walked towards Anthony.

"I think it's time you undid what you did to Angelica." Chuckie hissed.

Anthony laughed. "How do you expect me to do that to a tormentor like her?"

"Don't play dumb with us!" Hanamaru snapped. "We know you have a cure for Angelica's poisoning."

Anthony's smile faded. "What makes you think I have a cure."

"Hikarimaru told us about it." Tsuruhime said. "He overheard you and Josh talking about it."

Anthony growled. "He _eavesdropped_ on me!? I oughta teach him a lesson."

"WHERE'S THE CURE?" Chuckie yelled.

"Like I'd tell you." Anthony snapped. "Surely you agree you would be better off without that pigtailed creep bossing you around and hurting you."

"I'M NOT BETTER OFF WITHOUT THE PIGTAILED CREEP WHO _SAVED MY LIFE."_

Chuckie screamed.

Tommy and Susie gasped at what they heard Chuckie say.

Anthony laughed. "If you are talking about the time Angelica saved you from a kid riding a tricycle, remember that she made you be her _slave_ for that." Anthony pointed out

Chuckie panted in fury. Then he looked at Anthony with tears in his eyes.

"Although Angelica did save me that time, that's not what I'm talking about." Chuckie hissed. "There was _another_ time Angelica saved me. And before you ask, _no_. She did _not_ make me work for her."

"What happened, then?" Anthony asked.

Chuckie took a deep breath and slowly let it out, calming himself.

"It began a long time ago." Chuckie said. "Back when I was one year old."

Meanwhile, Lil DeVille was lying on the ground in pain. Yuurikage was obviously feeling guilty about hurting her like that. Nevertheless, this was part of Lil's martial arts training and Yuurikage knew that going easy on Lil wouldn't make her stronger, even if she was an infant. However, it looked like Lil couldn't take anymore.

Lil had tears flowing from her eyes. " _I can't do this._ " Lil thought sadly. " _I can't fight people like that. I'm not cut out to be a fighter. I should just give up._ "

"Lil." Yuurikage said with guilt in her voice. "I don't want to hurt you anymore. This might be a bit too much for you. I suggest you give up now, while you still can."

Lil considered it. She might not even be cut out to save the people she loved, like Phil, Jimmy, or Benny.

Lil gasped. " _Benny!"_ she thought.

Lil suddenly remembered the fun and games she and her brother, Phil had with their pet toad, Benny, a week ago, during their training, and during the entire trip to Japan. She was happy being there for her pet. And Phil... She and her brother may argue a lot, but she loves him and he is family. And Jimmy... He has cared a lot about her and Phil after they were born. As for the rest of her friends, she had tons of adventures with them, from finding Reptar Jr. in the basement, to stopping Angelica in their 'Mega Diaper Babies' adventure, to having heroic adventures as the Adventure Squad. Those were the best times of her life.

And now, She was in the Chihiro Daycare Center, having tried to prepare herself for the coming battles against Mudana and her army. This was when Lil realized her friends' very lives were in her hands.

Lil, focusing back to the present, looked up at Yuurikage, who was looking at her, grimly.

"I think it's time for you to quit this match." Yuurikage said, extending her hand towards Lil.

Jimmy DeVille and Sanyo Torameiyo looked in shock at this.

"Well, it looks like your cousin isn't good enough to face ninjas as good as Yuurikage and her ninjas." Sanyo said.

Jimmy had tears flowing from his eyes.

"Maybe this match was a bad idea." Jimmy said sadly. "I hope cousin Lil is okay. If she had been hurt worse, I would be mad at myself for not protecting her."

Lil slowly moved her hands towards Yuurikage's.

"Good girl." Yuurikage said, smiling, relieved to know that Lil might be safe. "I knew that you quitting this match was a good idea."

Lil almost touched Yuurikage's hands, when suddenly...

"Quitting!?" Lil whispered.

"Hmmm!?" Yuurikage hummed in surprise.

Lil instantly grabbed Yuurikage's wrist instead of her hand, got up, grabbed her arm, and judo threw her onto the floor.

All the ninjas, as well as Jimmy and Sanyo, watched with their mouths hanging open. Yuurikage hopped up and looked at Lil, stunned at what she did.

"What was _that_ for?" Yuurikage asked.

Lil stomped on the ground. "I'm no quitter." She cried in might, getting into a horse stance. "I'll _never_ give up as long there are friends and family of mine I want to protect. So you can continue this match, because I'm not stopping until I win."

"YOU GO, GIRL!" Jimmy cheered.

Yuurikage was surprised at first. Then, she slowly smiled. "So you want to continue this match, eh?" Yuurikage asked. "Fine. Don't whine if I hurt you."

Lil smirked. "It doesn't matter if you hurt me, because I will know all your moves by the time I'm done with you." she said.

All the ninjas got ready to attack Lil.


	8. Chuckie and Angelica!

Chapter 6: Chuckie and Angelica!

"As far as I've known Angelica, she has been mean when we met." Chuckie said at the area where Tommy, Susie, Soyami, Anthony, Akiyama, and his army were at.

The scene cuts back about a year ago at a daycare center for babies. One year old Chuckie saw 2 year old Angelica sitting at a corner. He walked over to her.

" _I have always known that Angelica preferred to be alone._ " Chuckie said. " _At first, I wanted to go to her, just to keep her company."_

Chuckie went over to Angelica in the area where she was sitting. Angelica glared at him.

"Uh, hi." Chuckie said.

"What, do _you_ want, you dummy?" Angelica asked, irritably.

"Well, I see you miserable here." Chuckie said, trembling at Angelica's tone. "And I'm wondering what's wrong?"

" _Nothing_ is wrong with me." Angelica barked. "Now, get away from me, you idiot."

Chuckie gulped and did what Angelica said.

" _I went and talked to the other kids to see what was wrong with Angelica. They toldid me that Angelica got a time out for trying to steal cookies from a cookie jar."_ Chuckie said. _"They also toldid me not to worry about her, because she was a meanie_. _I considered that a meanie like her was not worth talking to, so I avoided her when I went to that daycare center._ _I noticed that she did the same to me, too."_

Chuckie and Angelica looked at each other, and immediately turned away from each other every time they met.

" _But I couldn't help but feel sorry for her_ _when she was lonely_. _She needed to have a reason for being so mean to people younger than her. I wanted to talk to her again, but I guess I didn't have any bravery to do so, back then."_

When Chuckie and Angelica left the daycare center while in their dads' arms, Chuckie looked at Angelica and tried to reach out to her, but Angelica looked away from him. Chuckie's dad, Chaz, didn't even notice.

" _And then, one day, when I was in the park, when all hope seemed lost to me, I saw what might have been the reason why Angelica was so mean."_ Chuckie said.

The scene cutted back to the present where Chuckie faced Anthony Collins.

"Tell me, Chuckie." Anthony said. "What could have been the reason that Angelica was the tormentor she is today."

Chuckie folded his arms across his chest and stared at Anthony with a look of death in his eyes.

"I'm looking at that reason right now." Chuckie hissed.

Anthony was shocked. "What!? You're saying it's _my_ fault Angelica is a selfish, spoiled bully?"

"Why else would Angelica be the person she is today?" Chuckie snapped.

"What makes you say that?" Anthony asked angrily.

Chuckie walked so close towards Anthony that their toes touched.

"You tricked me, once." Chuckie said.

The scene then cuts back to a year ago when Chuckie tried to go to Angelica. However, 3 year old Anthony was there and Anthony thought of a good way to harm Angelica. He went over to Chuckie and placed his hand on Chuckie's shoulder.

"Don't go near that girl." Anthony said.

Chuckie looked up at Anthony. "Why not?"

"I've heard about the trouble she is causing the other babies." Anthony said. "You don't have to put up with that."

"Really?" Chuckie asked.

"Of course." Anthony said, smiling. "Why don't you and I play a game with each other to take our minds off her."

"What do you mean by that?" Chuckie asked.

"I mean that I hate that baby as much as you do." Anthony said.

"Whoa there! I never said I _hated_ her." Chuckie pointed out.

"You didn't have to." Anthony said. "Don't try to deny it. You don't want her near you."

"Actually, I think it's the other way around."

Chuckie said. "I think she doesn't want to be around _me._ "

"Doesn't matter." Anthony said. "That just proves she doesn't care about you."

"Hmmm." Chuckie said sadly. "I didn't think of that."

"Come with me, Chuckie." Anthony said. "I'll show you I can be a better friend to you than Angelica will _ever_ be."

"Um... Okay." Chuckie said.

Chuckie walked with Anthony to a tree in the playground. Meanwhile, two year old Angelica was playing in the sandbox all alone, when she looked to her left and saw Chuckie and Anthony going to the tree.

" _But you never wanted to be my friend at all."_ Chuckie said angrily. " _You wanted to find a way to harm Angelica. You didn't care if Angelica was nice_ or _mean. And I fell for your trap like the dummy I was."_

Chuckie stood under the tree while Anthony went away from it.

"Hey, where are you going?" Chuckie asked Anthony.

Anthony took out a slingshot and a pebble from his right pants pocket and aimed the slingshot upwards.

"I'm going to fire my slingshot at the sky to see how far the pebble can go. Okay?" Anthony asked.

"...Okay." Chuckie said.

" _But just when you shot the pebble at the sky..."_

Anthony shot the pebble above Chuckie, when suddenly...

"LOOK OUT!"

Angelica appeared and pushed Chuckie away from the spot he was on. he landed on the ground and looked at Angelica in shock, when suddenly, before Chuckie's eyes, a wasp's nest landed on Angelica's head, breaking apart, forcing Angelica to the ground and releasing lots of wasps.

Chuckie watched in horror as Angelica got stung by the wasps while she was screaming. He slowly looked at Anthony, who was grinning with evil delight.

"Mister!" Chuckie called. "Did you fire at those wasps to hurt me?"

"Oh, I fired at those wasps all right." Anthony laughed. "But it was never to hurt _you_."

Chuckie gasped in shock.

"I _was the one who could have gotten hurt."_ Chuckie said. " _But Angelica saved me from that."_

The scene then cut back to the present, where Chuckie was panting angrily against Anthony.

Tommy and Susie were dumbfounded by this. Surely, the Angelica of that time wasn't righteous enough to get hurt for Chuckie like that.

"More importantly, she saved me from YOU!" Chuckie said, yelling out the last part.

"Hey! I got as much punishment for what happened as Angelica got as much hurt." Anthony hissed. "I was grounded for _weeks_ and I was lectured for what I did by my parents. I never got my slingshot back, either."

Chuckie folded his arms across his chest.

"Besides, I _wanted_ Angelica to get hurt saving you." Anthony pointed out. "She is a nobody who doesn't deserve any love from _anybody_. Not you. Not her family or friends. Heck, not even Mudana, her sisters, Mashimi, and his ninjas. And you are an _idiot_ for caring about her."


	9. Mudana's Plans For Angelica!

Chapter 7: Mudana's Plans For Angelica!

Chuckie was infuriated at Anthony's comment.

"If anybody is a nobody it's YOU, Anthony Collins!" Chuckie bellowed. "You take Angelica too seriously and you do your best'est' to harm people you don't like."

Anthony quickly pushed Chuckie away from him. Anthony growled as he drew his sword and faced it towards Chuckie.

"Are you going to _do_ something about it, Finster?" Anthony asked angrily.

"Stop, Anthony." Akiyama ordered calmly.

Anthony looked at Akiyama.

"Do you remember what you said about agreeing to give the cure to Angelica?" Akiyama asked.

Chuckie, Susie, and Tommy were at a loss for words. Anthony curing Angelica? That was something new. Also...

"But isn't Angelica your enemy?" Hanamaru asked, confused.

Akiyama looked at Hanamaru. "Not in Mudana's eyes she isn't."

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked.

Akiyama sighed. "The way Mudana sees it, just the fact that Angelica's a bully and a brat makes her so much like Mudana. Mudana thinks that deep down, Angelica wants to cause as much torture to you as possible and that she hates you and your friends deep in her heart. So, Mudana wants to help Angelica in any way she can in order for Angelica to join her. For instance, she wants to rid Angelica of her poisoning in the hopes that Angelica will repay her by betraying you and helping her enslave you."

"Hmmm." Susie said. "So Mudana thinks that Angelica will join her because Mudana would do an act of kindness to her?"

"Why else would Angelica swear her alegiance to Mudana?" Akiyama asked.

"Angelica won't swear _anything_." Tommy pointed out. "Because we as her friends have learned time and other times that Angelica can't be trusted. So what makes you think Angelica will repay you for the kindness you will give her?"

"Which proves my point that Angelica doesn't deserve our kindness." Anthony barked at Akiyama.

Akiyama smirked. "We'll never know unless we try." He said. Akiyama turned towards Anthony. "And remember that you agreed to cure Angelica in exchange for me letting you roam freely."

Anthony sighed in frustration. "Fine, I guess."

Hanamaru smiled. "He's really going to cure our ally?" she asked happily.

"I don't trust them one bit, big sister." Tsuruhime growled.

"He will cure her." Akiyama said. "However, there will be catches to it."

Hanamaru's smike faded. "What exactly _are_ the catches?"

Anthony smiled evilly. "I'll answer that. You see, we don't know where Yuurikage's ninja base is at, and Angelica is obviously there of all places, so for me to cure Angelica, we are going to have to find that base. And that's where we are faced with choices."

Chuckie gulped. "What choices?" He asked nervously.

"One choice is that you can lead us to the ninja base if you want Angelica to stay alive." Anthony chuckled.

Everyone except for Akiyama gasped.

"You mean I gots to lead you and Mudana's army to the base, so you can discover it?" Chuckie asked fearfully.

"If you really want me to cure Angelica, then yes." Anthony said simply.

"But that would mean that Mudana will flatten the resistance easily." Hanamaru gasped.

"That's right." Anthony said.

"And what should happen if we _don't_ help you?" Tsuruhime asked furiously.

Anthony sighed. "I want to say that if you don't help us, then I won't cure Angelica." He growled at Akiyama. "But Akiyama is forcing me to find Angelica and cure her whether you help us or not." He smirked. "On the bright side, I won't be able to find Angelica without your help, so HA STINKIN HA."

"There is still the matter of the spies Mudana sent to the base." Akiyama cut in, unamused at Anthony's remark.

"Spies?" Tommy, Susie, and Soyami asked at the same time.

"IDIOT!" Anthony shouted. "You weren't supposed to say that out loud."


End file.
